The Choice
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: One Shot. Inuyasha finally makes his choice. I wont tell the pairing.....it would ruin the ending. Read if you want I don't care.


Ok. This is new for me. My first and probably only Inuyasha fic. and it wont even be a long one. This is a simple one shot. I made it because my girlfriend has inspired me so. It's about Inuyasha's final choice...between Kikyo and Kagome. I hope you like it and hope it's not too short for this kind of small story.

Disclaimer: I do not, never will and never have owned inuyasha but it would be fun if I did.

The Choice. Kikyo Or Kagome?

A young man clad in a red haori and hakama's sat in a very tall tree on a branch he frequented often. His long silver mane of hair blowing slightly in the wind. Set atop his head were two silver dog ear that would swivel to catch sounds and read if there was danger or not from it.

In his hand lay a pink sphere. A jewel. Not just any jewel the Shikon Jewel. And even though for the past three years of his life this had been his one and only goal it no longer held his interest.

On his mind at the moment was his love, or loves to be precise. Kagome, the young miko from five hundred years in the future. Her stubborn but warm attitude had warmed his heart again after the being sealed to a tree by Kikyo's arrow. Her very presence made him stronger. He had reason to be. He wanted to protect her keep her out of harms way make sure she was never hurt.

Then there was Kikyo. He knew he didn't love her anymore. But he did once and he made a promise during that time. He was a man of honor always keeping his word. Kikyo even after finding out that fifty three years ago Inuyasha hadn't betrayed her still hated him only wishing for him to burn in the seven hells with her.

If one really thought about it was easy to make the choice most would go with the first one. Live long and happy maybe start a family and live in serenity in whatever era they chose. But it was different for Inuyasha. As said before he was a man of honor. If he chose to go with Kagome he broke his promise to Kikyo. If her chose to go with Kikyo he broke his promise to Kagome.

He growled in agitation as all the thinking made him have a headache. He had to decide today. It was made clear by Kikyo that it was either he decided or Kikyo and Kagome would duel to the death and with her more experience Kikyo was sure to win. He had not but an hour left an it was hard enough when he had over a year to think about it.

What would it be? Kagome or Kikyo? The old spark or the new love? Eternity of torture or a lifetime of lovely bliss?

"Grrrrr! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO DECIDE!", he shouted out to himself scattering the sparrows in the trees. Every minute he wasted weighing his option the closer it got to the time when he would decide and only made it harder to choose. His agitation rose greatly when he sensed dueling miko auras coming from the nearby village. Just forty five more minutes till it would have to be done. And to make it worse this was the night of the new moon.

"For heaven's sake! CAN'T I GET ONE FRICKIN' BREAK?", he shouted again again scattering birds from his presence.

Suddenly he perked up he finally had an idea. He knew who to choose and what to wish for at the same time he knew what he had to do...now it was time to do it.

He jumped down from the tree walking forward. Each step made him twitch with anticipation. One moment he would smile and the next he would look utterly mournful. It was like his father died and at the same time someone told him he had a son.

He walked past the houshi and taijiya as he traveled to the village and gave each a glare that told them silence would mean they would live. He needed no more pressure on him now and even if they were friends he would have no qualms about killing them if they fouled up his plan.

Both looked rigid for a moment but nodded understanding even Shippo who was on Sango's shoulder stayed quiet even though Inuyasha could smell the salt in the kit's eyes as tears started to form.

Again he came across someone but this one he did not give a death glare instead he held out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Kouga...thank you. You are a good friend. Even if it wasn't like that at first", said Inuyasha. The wolf youkai shook his hand staring seemingly hollowly at the hanyou.

"Your welcome", was Kouga's simple answer before pulling his hand back.

"May you live a long happy life with Ayame and have many pups", was Inuyasha's last statement to the wolf prince before walking again and coming to someone who he truly respected despite his names for her. He kneeled down to be eye to eye with Kaede.

They just looked at each other for a moment and understanding swept into Kaede and she nodded. Like Inuyasha she looked happy but sad. She couldn't decide who he should go with but knew who he chose.

"I understand. I wish ye well Inuyasha...", the rest of her whisper was lost in the wind and Inuyasha moved on to the final two people.

Kagome and Kikyo stood about ten feet apart both looking at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Have you come to a decision Inuyasha?", Kikyo asked coldly her eyes filled with nothing but ice. Inuyasha nodded and looked between them.

" I'm going to make a wish on the Shikon jewel...afterwards I ask you both to stay for my explanation ok?", both mikos nodded both knew he would wish to be a full demon.

Inuyasha clutched the Shikon jewel in his hands and began thinking clearly of what he wanted in his mind. An image of Midoriko appeared before them and had a blank look on her face.

"Your wish has been granted", she said her voice warm and cold at the same time. Kagome had closed her eyes hoping Inuyasha hadn't wished to be demon but knew he had she could almost smell it on him.

Inuyasha was now slightly taller maybe half an inch and his hair was long the Tetsusaiga immediately repelled him and he had to remove it from his belt. He laid it down gently and looked at both women.

Kagome had opened her eyes and stifled a sob as the man she loved had done what she wished he hadn't.

"I apologize...to you both", before either of the two could say a word he stepped forward and kissed Kikyo full on the lips in one last passionate loving moment.

Kagome couldn't stifle it this time she sobbed. She let her tears flow freely and closed her eyes feeling Kikyo about to use her miko powers to bring her and Inuyasha to hell.

Before Kikyo got far a clawed hand pierced her clay body and souls began to leave her.

"I apologize to you, Kikyo...because I can not go to hell with you. My place is no longer by your side", he pulled his clawed hand out of her body and she faded to dust clutching him till her fingers lost ambience and all the while looking betrayed.

Kagome opened his eyes once more still brimmed with tear but slowly a smile adorned her face but before she could act Inuyasha held up a clawed hand.

"Kagome, to you I apologize...", he looked very nervous now more than ever in his life and he had right to be,"...because I didn't only wish for myself to be full dog demon."

Kagome looked confused and wiped her eyes. Suddenly she heard Shippo's voice saying he wondered who Inuyasha chose. When she looked around he was nowhere nearby. She could have sworn he was right beside her when he said that. Almost instantly after that scents began to assail her nose stronger than ever the herbs in Kaede's hut the flowers a little girl was picking a little ways away. She moaned softly smelling someone who smelled like fresh rain and deep forest. She blushed and realized it was Inuyasha. But how could she, she was not a demo-...

"Inu...yasha?", she looked at him and he looked apprehensive.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Am I...", she gulped,"...am I...am I a demon?", she looked frightened at the concept and Inuyasha's heart sank a little.

"Yes, Kagome. I did this so we could be together", he advanced on her pulling her into his embrace," Kagome, I want you to be my mate. I love you very much please accept."

Kagome needless to say was speechless. She was in Inuyasha's arms. He was holding her like she always dreamed he would. He had admitted his feeling for her and her heart soared at that. Then he asked her to be his mate. But what struck her most odd was what he told her to start with. She was a demon. She was a dog demon. Suddenly fury boiled in her blood and using a newly clawed hand slapped him right in the face leaving five marks but they almost immediately healed.

"You jerk! You made a wish to turn me into a dog demon and you don't even tell me?", she slapped him again and she saw the obvious hurt in his eyes and now that she had let that out she reached up and kissed him on the lips with all the love she felt for him. Inuyasha was surprised at first but then kissed back.

When Kagome finally pulled away she was smiling and her eyes were filled with happy tears.

" And of course I'll be your mate, ya jerk", she kissed him again just as before and when she pulled away both were smiling wide showing their fangs to the world," I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome", he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. As soon as they broke apart Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style and ran into the woods to start and finish the ceremony of demon mating.

(End flash back)

Inuyasha smiled sitting on the porch of their hut in feudal japan. It was decided that it would be safer if they lived in Inuyasha's time.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha from in his lap. Inuyasha had decided to keep the ears that Kagome seemed to love so much and she even had a pair of her own. She was gently rubbing his now making a low rumbling almost like a purr come from his chest. She giggled a hand on her enormously round stomach Inuyasha's hand over hers.

She had been pregnant for eight months now and it had been one year after Inuyasha made his decision and he had not regretted a moment of it. Kagome smiled more and leaned forward kissing him.

Inuyasha pulled out of it after minute ad caressed her belly.

"Just one more month and we get to see our first pup, mate", Kagome smiled nodding.

"I can't wait", she smiled wide showing her fangs and winced in a bit of pain as the baby inside her kicked.," I think this one will have your fighting spirit, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled and picked Kagome up taking her inside as the sun finally set and laid her down on the mattress.

"I bet it's a girl", he said smiling," if so we should name her Sydney."

Kagome smiled at him still hand resting on her stomach again as if protecting it.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then we'll name him Jon", Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome just snuggled into her mate's hold and began lulling herself asleep listening to his heartbeat and being soothed to sleep as he began to sing an old song. It was slow and soothing and almost immediately put her to sleep. Inuyasha laid her down and lay beside her as was his place and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome", he smiled and fell asleep his arms around her.

AN: wow. That was long...at least for me. Hope you people like this because as I said this is my only inuyasha fic. I know if I tried anything longer like a full story I would mess it up. I just suck at writing so I'm not gonna try. Now if you'll excuse me it's two A.M. and I have to go to bed. Bye


End file.
